The Life of a Marauder
by CharmedHP1988
Summary: This fanfic is very dear to me, it's the Marauders' adventures, and everything is viewed through the eyes of Remus Lupin. Please Read and Review, I'd like your input! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

I am noting that all of the characters in this fan fiction belong and are the rightful property of J.K. Rowling (except the ones that I list below). Some of these scenarios in this chapter and so forth are based on the Harry Potter series. So keep in mind that THESE ARE MY STORIES BUT THE ORIGINAL STORY-LINE BELONGS RIGHTFULLY TO THE MAGNIFICENT J.K. ROWLING! So please don't copy them, they are very dear to me!!  
  
Thanks!  
  
~Amanda~  
  
Here are the characters in this chapter that are mine:  
  
Susan Lupin  
  
Peter Lupin  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE LETTER  
  
The afternoon sun filtered through the open window, acting as a spotlight on the oak wood floor. The pleasantly warm summer air surrounded Remus like he was submerged in a hot bath. The breeze was pulling the scents of pine trees into the old house, and he could hear his mother and father talking as they walked back from the lake. Remus just sat there, hypnotized, absolutely certain that he was sitting in ultimate perfection.  
  
Remus Lupin, was undoubtedly, one of the nicest people you could ever meet, and yet, he one was one of the strangest.  
  
Eight years ago, to this very day, Remus, at the age of three, was bitten by a werewolf. Yet, the most peculiar thing about him is that he just lives his life like a normal eleven year-old boy. He does not sit in a depression, feeling sorry and hating himself for being a werewolf, no, he is not that kind of person. Today, as always, he is feeling pretty content on the way life is going.  
  
Peter and Susan were trotting up the path through the garden, admiring in loud voices what a wonderful day it is. Remus stirred, falling in a doze moments before, and became even happier when he heard the voices of his parents.  
  
"Hi mum! Hey dad!" he said, gamboling to the open door.  
  
They beamed even more, if it was possible, and Susan replied, "You should've come Remus, it was lovely cool water! You would've had so much fun."  
  
"Nah, I was tired from last night... you know." Even with all the happiness in the air, it was an unpleasant silence that had set itself between the three beings.  
  
A few minutes later Susan said, "Err, Remus your father picked these flowers for me, would you be so kind?"  
  
"Sure mum." he replied and retrieved the bouquet of daisies and roses from his mother's dirty hands. He trudged back into the house, numbly aware of his parents uncomfortable and sorrowful faces. In the kitchen he took a vase from the top of the cabinet and filled it with water, thinking of the horror-filled night before, the night of his transformation.  
  
Just as he set the flowers on the table, a snowy barn owl fluttered in, Remus was used to this naturally because owl post is the one of the communication processes in the wizardry world, but it still startled him. The owl flew unto the Remus's shoulder, hooting expectantly, waiting for him to open his letter.  
  
He untied the thick parchment envelope to find addressed to him in emerald ink:  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
The Kitchen  
  
401 Harkfield Trail  
  
Outside London  
  
"Mum, DAD!" his voice shook uncontrollably. Peter and Susan ran into the kitchen and very startled themselves demanded, "What's the matter?!"  
  
Remus couldn't speak, he had not been expecting this, definitely not this... if it was what he thought it to be. "Letter... school?"  
  
"What?" questioned Peter, obviously flabbergasted.  
  
Remus gestured to this letter and deeply out of breath, handed it to his mother.  
  
"Oh my! Peter, is this what I think it is?"  
  
Peter examined the envelope carefully and coming to a conclusion said, "Well why are we standing, guessing about a letter we haven't a clue what is about?" With that he flung it back into Remus's hand. "Let's go into the living room." He lead the way shakily to the plush couch and sat upon it, twiddling his thumbs as he always did when he was nervous. "Are you going to read it or not son?"  
  
"Sure." Remus replied shakily. He turned over the parchment, a wax seal of four animals and a giant H was set into it. He ripped the envelope open and pulled out a heavy piece of parchment, opened and read it aloud:  
  
"HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
~  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mupwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Lupin,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress   
  
P.S. In your case Mr. Lupin, Professor Dumbledore wishes to meet you and your family to discuss situations in which your placement at Hogwarts may be secured. The meeting is August 1, at 3pm, in The Leaky Cauldron tavern, London."  
  
  
  
A very shocked silence hung in the thick air, all seemed to be still.  
  
After many moments of this unpleasant silence Remus said uncertainly aloud, "Discuss situations in which your placement at Hogwarts may be secured?"  
  
Susan started the sniffle, "Oh honey!" She stood up and hugged Remus, "We weren't sure you'd get accepted! I'm so proud of you!" Tears started streaming out of her eyes, "Isn't it WONDERFUL PETER???"  
  
"Yes it is dear." he had picked up the letter a moment before to make sure it wasn't a fake. After much examining he stood up suddenly very happy and announced, "My son is going to the most prominent wizardry school in the world!" And he joined the group hug.  
  
"Wait! We have to send an answer back!" Remus yelped.  
  
Remus raced to the desk, pulled out ink and parchment and wrote hurriedly, "Yes, I will come to Hogwarts school." and signed it with his name. He went up the stairs two at a time, and raced to his parents' room to find their owl, Ivy. He tied the parchment to her leg. "This is to go to Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts okay Ivy?" He smiled and stroked her, then she flew out the open window. Very excited and ecstatic with happiness, he giddily slid down the banister of the stairs and went back into the kitchen again, to find his parents sitting at the table apparently arguing over something.  
  
Once they saw him in the doorway they stopped talking and looked at him. "What's the matter?" Remus asked, at their shocked and sorrowful faces.  
  
"Sit down honey." Susan said heavily and conjured another chair for him in midair.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!" he shouted, wondering why in the world they were sulky now of all times.  
  
"Remus it's just that... umm... err-"  
  
"-we don't know if going to school is the err... right choice for you son." his father finished for Susan's lack of words.  
  
Remus's jaw fell open, how could they- why would they?  
  
"Well it's just because... uh..."  
  
"-because I'm a werewolf," he said quietly.  
  
"Well yes son. Think about your transformations, where are you going to transform without being a danger to the other kids, and teachers for that matter?"  
  
"Well I guess that what the meeting with Professor Dumbledore is about dad, just give it a chance will you? I'm finally getting an opportunity at something, something that I'm going to love. Please, just give me a chance." Remus finished and slumped upstairs to his room and shut the door. One more day.... he thought, we'll find out tomorrow.  
  
Many hours later his mother's voice floated up the stairs asking him to come down to dinner, Remus still remained on his bed, in an apathetic phase and purposely pretended not to hear her, very apprehensive and nervous for the following day. Dreading the hours beyond, Remus fell into a uneasy sleep. 


	2. The Meeting

Once again I must note that the characters in this chapter belong only to J.K. Rowling, except for the people list below!  
  
Have a nice day!  
  
~Amanda~  
  
Characters that are mine:  
  
Peter Lupin  
  
Susan Lupin  
  
Ules Smithy  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 2: THE MEETING  
  
August first finally came in a whirl of confusion, anger, and apprehension for Remus. The long hours counting down until two-thirty p.m. were more than he could stand. Earlier that morning his mother offered him something to eat, he refused. She stayed up half the night getting his clothes ready for the next day, very nervous herself. Peter mimicked his son and stayed shut up in his room until Susan called him downstairs for lunch. Now a very tense atmosphere was filling the house, hard to ignore was the fact that Remus sat there, staring at a grilled cheese sandwich, pondering what exactly discuss situations in which your placement at Hogwarts may be secured meant.  
  
Very shakily Susan checked her watch, "You'd better hurry eating your sandwich Remmy, we have to catch the bus in about ten minutes. Make sure you have your booklist, and that you comb hair. Alright?"  
  
Unable to speak, Remus just nodded his head. After attempting to eat for a couple minutes (but failed), he marched upstairs, took his letter and booklist, then stuffed them into his robes. He walked into the bathroom and tried unenthusiastically to comb his hair.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" his father demanded while he looked up the stairs.  
  
"Y-y-yes dad." he replied, feeling rather sick to his stomach.  
  
The three beings walked out the door, and unto the oak porch, "Shall I call it dear?" Susan inquired.  
  
"Sure hun, it doesn't matter." Peter shrugged, looking a little sick himself.  
  
Susan walked about 5 meters away to the road, (or you could say a trail, because no muggles and their cars hadn't used it in some time, so it had become overgrown and barley visible) and stuck out her left hand-her wand hand. Instantaneously, a large bus entered their midst, as being a triple-decker and violently plum-colored bus you could imagine Remus's shocked face.  
  
A short, porky man hoped out of the doors and bowed low to the ground to Susan. "Hello 'mam, welcome to the Knight Bus." He straightened up and introduced himself, "Me name's Ules Smithy, and I'm the conductor this afternoon. How may I help you?" His face was round, and like his middle, very chubby. The uniform he was wearing in question looked at least two sizes too small for his enormous rolls of fat.  
  
Susan gestured hurriedly to Peter and Remus to come over to this odd bus and while she did this she said, "Well, err, Mr. Smithy is it? We need to get to London, before 2:50. How much would it cost for the three of us?"  
  
Ules finally noticed Peter and Remus, and replied, "Uhh, that would be...." he counted on his fingers, "For regular price it'd be thirty-three sickles, but if you were to get three lemonades or such it'd be-" he started to count again. "It'd be thrity-nine sickles, and if you wanted to get a water bottle and a seat cushion it'd be... erm... forty-five sickles."  
  
"Well, we'll just get the seats, there's thirty-three sickles for you." She emptied a heap of silver coins into Ules's hands and walked up the stairs into the bus. Remus and Peter followed, ushered by the man in the plum uniform.  
  
"Hey Ernie, hightail it to London, umm, where in London mam?"  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron please." Susan replied politely.  
  
"Well, you hear her. Oh, and mam, this is our driver Ernie Prang."  
  
The driver called Ernie turned about, he looked about forty years-old and had very thick glasses. "Pleasure to meet you mam, and you too sirs."  
  
"Umm, how about the lady sits up here in the chair in the second row, and you two gentlemen in the fifth row back, we're awfully busy this time 'o year." Ules said as he pointed out their seats.  
  
Remus, still feeling queasy, made his way back to the fifth row and situated himself next to the window. Bang, the bus was off with a jerk like traveling with floo powder. This severely intensified Remus's queasiness. He dared himself to look out the window, and he saw the scenery passing so fast it looked like a mess of watercolors had been blended inexpertly together by a six year-old child.  
  
He moaned, clutching his stomach. "I know," Peter leaned over smiling, "I remember my first time on here, threw up all over the driver, I was in the front row." They both laughed, and in a couple minutes the conductor said, "All passengers wanting to get off at The Leaky Cauldron, London, your stop is after next."  
  
Remus shifted in his seat, why did this bus have to travel so fast? Suddenly, the scenery outside of the bus changed, the luscious green fields and forests instantaneously to a cityscape. Perfect emerald lawns, and houses that resembled each other stood next to one another, and there were young children playing outside in the summer heat. "This is a muggle suburb, I think it's called Little Whinging." said Ules, watching Remus stare outside the window into the muggle world. "We have to stop here o' minute. I'll be back in a moment."  
  
Ules made his way up the aisle, and signaled Ern to stop. With a screeching halt, and a slight case of whiplash from the other passengers, the person who had been sitting next to Peter got off, and Ules hopped off the bus after them. After a couple minutes he hopped back on, now accompanied by a girl with shoulder-length red hair. After a couple of gestures from Ules, she started to move back to the fifth row, smiling broadly at everyone.  
  
"She can't be more than your age, son." Peter nodded at Remus. "Maybe you'll be going to school with her." This made him even more sick.  
  
This girl moved back next to Peter and said nervously, "Err, sir? May I please sit with you?"  
  
Peter grinned, "Of course, I'm Peter Lupin." He shook her hand and then nodded at Remus, "This is my son Remus."  
  
"I'm Lily Evans, it's pleasure to meet you Peter, and you too Remus." She smiled even more if it was possible and shook Remus's hand.  
  
"Everyone situated?" Ules called. For an answer he got a couple sick nods, and the sound of someone retching behind a seat somewhere in the third row. "Take her away Ern."  
  
The bus jerked again, and more vomiting occurred throughout bus, Peter started the conversation with Lily, "So Lily, you live in a muggle suburb?"  
  
"Well, I'm muggle-born, as Professor Dumbledore told me. He's going to be at the Leaky Cauldron today. He said he has one of his friends to help me around, but to see him after he's finished." She started to fiddle with the strap of her bag.  
  
"So are you starting at Hogwarts too this year?" Remus asked, leaning over to get a better look at her.  
  
"Yes, are you too Remus? Nifty!" she giggled, and he smiled.  
  
"I'm really nervous." she replied quietly, look downward as if ashamed.  
  
"Hey-" Remus whispered as leaned even closer, "-if it helps any, I am too."  
  
That lovely smile flittered across her pale, perfect face as she gazed at Ules, who had been watching the two.  
  
"Leaky Cauldron passengers-" he bellowed as the bus slammed to a stop, "-it's your stop."  
  
Many trunks and handbags fell unto the floor with the sudden stop, about twelve of the occupants rose up, (all looking a pale shade of green) collected their things, and moved towards the door. Peter, Remus, and Lily were the last people to get off, they said farewell to Ules and Ernie. Then just as soon as the gold doors closed, the bus was gone.  
  
The three of them turned to see Susan waiting for Peter and Remus. "Oh who is this?" she asked, gesturing to Lily.  
  
"Oh!" Lily blushed, "My name's Lily Evans, I'm going to be a first year at Hogwarts this year. I came to get my school things."  
  
"Well, after our meeting with Professor Dumbledore, we'd be pleased to show you around if you like." Susan replied smiling back at Lily, whom she found very polite for a girl that age.  
  
"Well, thank you, but the Professor said one of his employees would help me, maybe we could meet later for dinner, or something like that. I'm staying here tonight." she gestured to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"We'd be delighted to Lily, what do you say about five o'clock?" Peter stated.  
  
"Sure!" she replied and lead the way into the pub.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was full of a variety of people, many looked at the newcomers as they walked, then back to their drinks when they realized they were no one important. Professor Dumbledore-an elderly man wearing long dazzling robes of gold and scarlet, had a very crooked nose on which were perched half-moon shaped glasses-was at the bar, trying a foreign drink when he spotted the quartet, "Hello! I see that you got here alright Lily," she nodded back, "and that you have met the Lupins' I imagine." Again, a nod told him her answer. "Ah, and hello Peter, Susan, and of course Remus. Hagrid?"  
  
"Yes sir?" replied a very large man wearing an overcoat with many pockets.  
  
"Lily is here, I would like you to show her where to get her supplies for school this year."  
  
"Of course sir." He looked to the door and saw her, "'ello, me name's Hagrid."  
  
"Hello Hagrid, it's wonderful to meet you. I'm Lily. Well, goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, and good day to you Remus." She straightened up and walked over to Hagrid, "I'll see you later."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up, and whispered something to the bar keeper which he replied back, "I'll go get it ready sir." He hurriedly whisked up the stairs to a room above.  
  
"I asked for a privet parlor." Dumbledore explained. "Shall we?"  
  
All of them marched up one flight of stairs, and entered the second door to the right. A bright, cozy room appeared in front of them, the window to the outside filled the place with the sounds of the invisible Diagon Alley, and the muggle London. Dumbledore sat down in a cozy plush armchair and put his fingers together, apparently waiting for the others to make themselves comfortable also. Remus sat nervously into his chair, attempting to take a deep breath, trying to settle to upturning and swishing of his stomach.  
  
Seeing all of them situated Dumbledore spoke first, "First of all I must ask Remus, do you want to attend Hogwarts school this year?"  
  
Remus was stumped that he would ask him such a question, of COURSE he would go, it was just the issue of his transformations that concerned him. He stuttered, "O-o-of course Professor, I would love to go."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and his brilliantly blue eyes sparkled, "Remus, I know that you are worried about your transformations while attending, that's why I asked you if you'd like to come or not."  
  
"Excuse me sir?"  
  
"Please, enough with this 'sir' business," he stated, waving it behind him, "I do not feel my students should ever have to call me 'sir'. Well, the reason I needed to know that is because if you are determined enough, and show a little risk, then I feel I have worked out a solution for your attending. It doesn't involve too much risky behavior mind you, but since the staff will know your situation, it shouldn't be all that bad. Plus, it will be no risk to anyone on school grounds, or in the village Hogsmeade for that matter either."  
  
Remus's heart jumped into his throat, really? Could it be that he might just get to attend school, and not be a risk to anyone???  
  
The meeting lasted for another half an hour in which Dumbledore explained his plans to which Remus could transform and not be a danger to the Wizardry community. After many tears of joy from his mother, and many proud looks from his father, Remus finally figured out that at last he might just have a chance at going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, no matter if he was a werewolf or not.  
  
After the meeting ended, Dumbledore said that he had to go meet Lily and Hagrid and see how their day was coming. He whisked from the room with a broad grin on his old, wrinkled face, clearly glad that Remus was able to come to Hogwarts. Remus stood up shakily with a very large smile, "Should we go get my books then?"  
  
Susan sniffled, "Oh, of course I almost forgot! Come on Peter."  
  
Remus lead the way down the stairs, thinking that it wouldn't leave a good impression to the other customers in the pub to slide down the banister. They went to the back door, twisted the ancient, brass knob and pushed the it aside. Peter stepped in front of him and tapped five different bricks on the cobblestone wall opposite them. The wall was cleared away and what was left was a plaque overhead that proclaimed, "DIAGON ALLEY." Remus gazed down the alley to see many witches and wizards of all ages bustling about the alley, entering and leaving the shops. Talking in loud voices, and there was much laughing. Even from the mouth of the alley they could see the massive man called Hagrid, the beaming Lily, and Dumbledore striding toward them.  
  
Susan stared at Remus's booklist, "I think we should get your wand first, it'll be the most expensive and we could buy you a treat later." She smiled at him, folded the parchment, and dived through the crowd. Remus and Peter followed, trying to spot her brunette head bobbing in the sea of people. They spotted her waiting outside of a ancient, dusty shop. A sign hung above, announcing in gold peeling letters "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."  
  
The trio entered the shop to find Dumbledore, Hagrid, and an aging man, clearly helping Lily finding her new wand. 


	3. Wands, Dinner, and a Transformation

Sorry it took SO LONG to update, but it's worth it, I promise!!!  
  
Characters that are mine in this chapter:  
  
Peter Lupin  
  
Susan Lupin  
  
Sebastian Potter  
  
Elizabeth Potter  
  
Charles Black  
  
Avril Black  
  
THANKS!  
  
P.S. If you haven't read my other chapters, then you must in order to get this one!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 3: WANDS, DINNER, AND A TRANSFORMATION  
  
All four of the figures turned quickly to see who had entered the aged shop, "Oh hello Peter!" said and old, shriveled man standing next to Lily. "Ash, eleven and a half inches, dragon heartstring, superb for Charms. Oh, and dear Susan. Yours was oak, ten inches, unicorn hair, am I right?"   
  
Susan beamed back at him, "Yes Mr. Ollivander."  
  
"Oh, this must be Remus." He edged closer to Remus, gazing fixedly at him with silvery eyes. "Yes, yes, yes, I have been waiting to meet you. Very interesting your wand will be.... Yet, the Ms. Evans is first of course." The ancient man returned to where he had been standing previously. "Why don't you three just wait a moment while I attempt to find a wand for Lily."  
  
The trio moved away from the doorway and next to a set of battered shelves, holding an unfathomable number of slim, long boxes. "...here, try this dear." This man, Ollivander as he was called, handed a small ebony box to Lily. Inside contained a wand in evergreen velvet upholstery, she awed at its beauty. "This is a very special wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. It's excellent for Charm work."  
  
Lily took the wand from Mr. Ollivander and made one long swish through the air. Golden and scarlet sparks blasted into the space where she had traced.  
  
"Excellent." Dumbledore spoke softly to himself.  
  
"Yes, very excellent. Now that'd be seven galleons please." Lily paid the man while watching him putting her wand back in its case and wrapping it. Remus felt that sickness to his stomach again, the same nervousness taking over his brain as before. This man seemed to know something about him and he didn't like it.  
  
Lily, Hagrid, Dumbledore moved toward the exit but instead of opening the door, and heading out to the street, they merely turned about and seemed intent to watch Remus receive his wand.  
  
"Ah, now Mr. Lupin, shall we?" Ollivander procured a silver measuring tape, he stretched it out and approached Remus. "Wand hand?" he inquired.  
  
"Right." he replied nervously.  
  
The silver measuring tape extended itself from his fingers to his elbow, then his elbow to shoulder and kept measuring until Ollivander said annoyed, "That's good enough."  
  
He made his way behind the counter and disappeared behind another set of shelves, mumbling to himself incoherently. "Ah, no... no... here we go." He emerged from the dark beyond pulling a short, slim wand from an ancient box. "Twelve inches, dragon heartstring, made of Elder wood."  
  
Remus took the wand from the withered hand and mimicked what Lily had done earlier and waved it through the air. Boxes suddenly shot out of the shelves which Remus was next to. Dust filled the room like a giant puff of smoke. "Sorry."  
  
"No, no, no, don't worry young man." The dust had cleared somewhat, and he could see the outline of Ollivander. "Repairo." The dozens of boxes which laid on the floor filed back into the places, all was right once again. Remus placed the wand cautiously into the box it came from. "No... dragon was definably NOT the right choice. Hmm... how about this one."  
  
Once again Remus took a wand from the aged wizard. Swoosh, the wand this time set a fire to Ollivander's robes. "Dreadfully sorry." Remus replied feeling utterly embarrassed. Again he placed the wand into the box of its origin.  
  
He took the box and set back upon the shelf. Ollivander muttering to himself again, went to far corner of the shop, and spotting a locked cabinet, slipped a key within the lock and turned it sharply. The glass door opened abruptly and Ollivander searched each shelf, concentrating very hard. Finally finding the wand he was looking for, he returned and said quietly, "Try this Mr. Lupin."  
  
Remus took the wand from the hand, and grasped it. He felt a pleasant warmth fill his arm and he streaked the wand through the thick air. Instead of gold and red parks, his wand emitted black streaks. He heard Lily and Susan awe at their beauty.  
  
Ollivander held out for the wand and quietly spoke, "Remus, you have a very special wand here. It's eleven and a half inches, made of ebony wood from Africa, and instead of a phoenix feather, unicorn hair, or a dragon heartstring, it has a single hair from the hide of a werewolf. It is very rare, as you may know, retrieving a hair from a werewolf is very difficult indeed. It is a very, very powerful wand, I believe you are a responsible young man so I will save you from the speech I usually give." He puttered back to his counter and retrieved from below brown wrapping paper. He wrapped the case and said, "Seven Galleons please."  
  
Peter walked to the counter and pulled seven Galleons from the depths of his robes. "Have a good day everyone." Ollivander beamed.  
  
The company walked out of the shop, and into the bright alleyway which dazzled their eyes. Lily said uncertainly, It's about-" she checked her watch, "four o'clock now. I've gotten everything on my list, so do you mind if I walk about the place and look in some of the shops?" She looked to Dumbledore inquisitorially.  
  
"I don't mind Lily. Have fun." He replied the deep sapphire eyes twinkling.  
  
"Just remember to meet us in the Leaky Cauldron at five." Susan interjected.  
  
Lily giggled, "Of course. Well, as soon as I can get into the crowd without being stampeded...."  
  
"Well... where should we go next? I've only got one item so far." Remus suggested.  
  
"How about let's go get your books. The store is just across the way." Peter pointed.  
  
"Excuse me, sorry to intrude-" A boy interjected the group. He had black hair, hazel eyes, and wore glasses. "-but I need to get into this shop."  
  
Dumbledore turned to face him, "Why, hello James."  
  
"Hey Professor!" James replied.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Oh, well they're back there, " he pointed behind him, indicating the crowd, "they can't catch up with me." James grinned. "I'm going to try to convince them later to take my to the Quidditch place. My mum swore to never take dad and I there again."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Well I'd like to talk to them at any rate today. Peter, Susan, Remus, Lily, would you mind if the Potters', Hagrid, and I join you for supper, five o'clock in the Leaky Cauldron later?"  
  
"Of course not." Peter said, grinning, "Is your father Sebastian Potter."  
  
James looked taken aback, "Yes, how do you know him?"  
  
Peter laughed, "We went to school together, haven't seen him in years. I'm looking forward even more so to supper. Tell him Peter Lupin said hi won't you?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Susan tugged at her husband's shoulder, "If we never leave the shop, we'll never get Remus's things before supper."  
  
"Right, well nice meeting you James. See you later." Peter waved Dumbledore, Hagrid, and James away.  
  
  
  
***  
  
They entered the Leaky Cauldron with four shopping bags and a new barn owl for Remus an hour later to find four people gathered between two joined tables. Dumbledore waved toward them and motioned for them to sit down. "We waited for you three and Lily to order."  
  
"Hey Pete! How are you?" A handsome man turned to face them, he had black short hair, his eyes were hazel, and his face looked as though it never had a sad look upon it. His wife also turned, she had long auburn hair which came to her waist, sparkling sapphire eyes behind wire-framed glasses examined them, rosebud lips, and her smile was warm and inviting.  
  
"Hello Sebastian, it's been about twelve years hasn't it?" Peter replied, shaking his hand sitting down. "You remember Susan don't you? You've never met my son, Remus." Susan and Remus shook Sebastian's hand beaming.  
  
"Well, this is my wife, Elizabeth, and I believe you've already met James."  
  
"Yes, we had a polite conversation in front of Ollivander's." Peter said, situating himself on Sebastian's left side. Looking around expectantly, he said, "Does anyone know where Lily is?"  
  
"I don't believe so. But if someone would kindly look for her...." Dumbledore trailed off.  
  
"I will." Remus said, happy for an excuse to see Lily again without everyone with him.  
  
"Do you mean that red-haired girl who was with you earlier?" James glanced up at Remus.  
  
"Yeah, that's her." Remus replied.  
  
"Well, d'you mind if I come with?" James addressed, half-raising from his chair.  
  
"Of course not." Remus grinned. They waved to everyone and headed towards the courtyard. James dug out his new wand from beneath his robes and tapped the bricks which opened up the alleyway again.  
  
"So... er... I guess our dads knew each other." Remus trailed off, in hope of starting a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard him talk about your dad before, I remember him saying that they lost contact over the years since Hogwarts. He said that he knew your dad had a son and that he'd be about my age... well, I guess he was right wasn't he?" James replied, smiling.  
  
"So, I'm taking it that this is your first year also?"  
  
"Yep, hope I get sorted in Gryffindor when I get to school. Anything but Slytherin, by what dad tells me there's some pretty bad people who come out of there...." James trailed off, stepping over a basket in the middle of the alley.  
  
"I hope I get into Gryffindor too. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, yet I've heard Gryffindors are some of the best of their years at school." Remus smiled and turned to look at James.  
  
"Well, here we are carrying on a conversation and we don't know ANYTHING about each other except our names." James laughed, "What Quidditch team do you support?"  
  
"Well, England is pretty good, yet I'd have to say that I am an Ireland fan."  
  
"Me too! ...Hey, isn't that the girl we're looking for?"  
  
Remus careened his neck over the thinning crowd to spot where James was pointing, "Yeah, that's Lily. HEY LILY! OVER HERE!"  
  
Lily looked up, slightly startled to hear her name called. She too scanned the street, looking for the origin of the shouting. "Oh. hi Remus!"  
  
Remus and James trotted up to the Magical Menagerie where she was standing in front of. "Everyone's waiting for you back in the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Oh dear! I must have lost track of time. I'm dreadfully sorry! I was just looking for a new owl and I haven't bothered looking at my watch whatsoever!!" Lily squealed.  
  
"Oh it's fine. We just wanted to know where you were that's all. Oh, and here's James Potter if you haven't met him already. He and his family are dinning with us tonight."  
  
When Remus said James's name, James took his hand and rumpled his hair in the back of his head. He inclined his hand toward Lily, "Hello."  
  
She smiled and shook his palm, "Hi."  
  
"Well, erm, should we get going then?" Remus inquired politely.  
  
"Yes," replied Lily tearing her eyes away from James, "Let my just pay for my owl." Lily entered the shop and a few seconds later, emerged with a snow-white owl. In her hands she was carrying many shopping bags. "Um, Remus? Could you give my a hand for a second?"  
  
"Sure." Remus took from her two of the five bags.  
  
"I can help too." James piped up.  
  
"Thank you!" Lily graciously thanked them.  
  
The trio, arms tied down with shopping bags and an owl cage, made their way up the street in the fading light. "I just hope we're not too late." Lily whispered to herself.  
  
The warmth washed over them as they entered the brightly lit pub. "There they are!" exclaimed Dumbledore, clearly watching the door, awaiting for their arrival.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Sebastian tilted his chair back on four legs, "I'm staving!"  
  
Elizabeth smiled and shook her head slightly, "Sometimes, I can't tell whose the father or the son."  
  
"I see your point." Susan replied, smiling.  
  
It was a very enjoyable meal. The nine occupants seated at the conjoined tables laughed as Sebastian and Peter recounted their times together, Remus even heard Dumbledore chuckle at the occasional joke they played. Half an hour later however, four people entered the pub and changed everyone's sleepy, relaxed mood entirely.  
  
"Sirius, let go of Regulus. Stay behind us you despicable child, next time you touch your brother I swear...." What exactly the dark man swore was a mystery to Remus for the man and presumable wife suddenly spotted Professor Dumbledore, both their pairs of eyes contracted to slits.  
  
"Hello Charles, Avril. These are Sirius and Regulus I imagine?" Dumbledore spoke to them in a soft tone.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore, yes these are our children." The man Charles replied jerkily.  
  
The boy named Sirius popped his out from behind his father, his face full of curiosity, "Are you really Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts?"  
  
Dumbledore turned to face Sirius, "Yes young Sirius, I will see you September 1st."  
  
"Goodbye Dumbledore." Avril replied, brushing the ebony curtain of hair out of her black eyes and starting to march off, leading Regulus by the hand.  
  
"Goodbye Professor." Sirius chirped following his father out the door.  
  
James looked inquisitorially at Dumbledore, "Is that boy, Sirius, a first year too?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed deeply, "Yes, but his parents feel strongly about his acceptance."  
  
"Why in the world would his parents feel strongly about his acceptance to Hogwarts?" Remus stuttered to reply to this outrageous statement.  
  
"Well, let me just say that his parents went to Hogwarts some years ago, and to make a long tale short, they really do not approve of me." Dumbledore gazed down at his half-eaten pork chops and began eating again. "I wish for Sirius to come to Hogwarts. He is very intelligent and open-minded, contrary to his up-bringing of course."  
  
After a while of lounging about the table (all forgetting the incident earlier with Sirius and his family, except for Remus and Dumbledore) all were feeling stuffed to the brim.  
  
"Well, you'd best be getting home soon. I've got a report due tomorrow for Stewart." Sebastian rose from the table, yawning largely and started to shake everyone's hand across the table. "Good night everyone. Oh, and Peter, don't forget to send some post. We catch a Quidditch match or somethin' sometime." He smiled and turned to James and Elizabeth, "Did you say goodbye?"  
  
James stood up and turned to face Remus, "Bye Remus." He shook his hand, "I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. Find me, alright?" James grinned and Remus mirrored him.  
  
"Sure." The three of them walked to the exit into the muggle London. The candle light danced on Remus's face as the wind blew in. Someone had obviously just came into the pub. It was the Black family again, working its way through the gaggle of people, trying to avoid Dumbledore. Sirius trailed them, looking moody and sulky. Remus saw him look to see if the company was still there. He smiled slightly and waved. Remus and Lily waved back, being the only two who saw him as he dissipated into the crowd again.  
  
"Well, we had better follow suit. I've got work tomorrow, so do you Susan."  
  
It was very hard for Remus to leave the warm, cozy pub. Lily was staying the night there, but Hagrid and Dumbledore had to get back to Hogwarts. Everyone exchanged goodnights and byes.  
  
"I guess I'll see you September 1st then." Remus blushed a little but didn't know why.  
  
"Yes." She smiled that wonderful smile again. "Goodbye Remus."  
  
"Bye Lily." They waved to each other and Peter, Susan, and Remus stepped outside into the warm summer's eve.  
  
***  
  
Three weeks passed by in a flurry of excitement and apprehension for Remus. True, the unbearable summer heat beat upon Remus but he did not mind. Nine more days until September 1st... nine more days.... He couldn't wait to see James and Lily again. I've never really had any friends.... He thought of Sirius and his family. At I least I have a reason for people to hate me he thought often. Remus was NOT looking forward to the seventh day from now. It was the full moon, the night of his transformation. When he DID think of it, he shuddered. At least I get to go to school now... at least there's a plan.  
  
The next week passed as slow as molasses in January. Remus checked and triple checked several times to make sure he had all supplies and that his new owl- Ruby- was in good shape. His parents were nervous too, not just Remus's first day of school, but the transformation before it. Remus felt the sickness again the constant nausea, the blinding headaches, it was all coming back.  
  
August 30th arrived and Remus walked into the forest around the house, trying to steady with breath. The sun was tearing the sky and was bleeding among the vibrant hues of sapphire. The brilliant gold clouds were smeared among the canvas of the heavens. He walked faster among the cold, he could see his breath forming in silver vapor clouds before him.  
  
The sun was resting her head in the mountains that Remus could see before the thick vegetation blocked his view from sight. A jewel appeared above, right above him it seemed. The violet was conquering the blue, over taking the sky. He started to run, hoping he was miles away from his parents, his home. The tree roots and over hanging moss was hard to sight when more diamonds penetrated the ebony velvet curtain. He felt a seizing pain in his chest and he collapsed to the ground, yelling all of the agony out of him. He saw it, the silver orb hung before him, the spotlight hitting him as though he was the star of the show. He screamed louder if it was possible but it was morphing, melting into a great snarl. His sweater started to shrink, tearing itself as he grew twice, three times his size. His handsome face lengthened, and started to sprout hair. Then his eyes, his sand colored eyes turned to a pale gold and a merciless hate grew behind them.  
  
Remus Lupin was lost behind the monster that had been within him for a month, finally free of its prison. 


End file.
